


Haze

by balmaineoark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balmaineoark/pseuds/balmaineoark
Summary: A mage wakes you up in a forest, you’re injured and you can’t remember anything that happened before. You start to wonder then if meeting him is a good opportunity or sign of bad luck.





	Haze

You had little memory of what happened before the mage woke you up from your dark slumber. You would never have thought to wake up injured in that forest. Back against a damp from the previous rains you first tried to move your arms but what you first felt was the pain and the feeling of blood gushing through your wounds under your damaged armor, nauseous and breath hitching in your throat. You heard a distant voice trying to shake you out from the darkness plaguing your mind and members. The pain was unbearable and you really thought you were dying but your messed up train of thoughts was cut down as soon as you felt one cold hand against the wet skin of your cheek as your breath suddenly caught up in your throat and you coughed some blood, internally freaked out from the contact and that the fact your eyes wouldn’t shot open while some stranger was around. What was happening felt almost too painful and it felt unreal.

“__? Wake up!“

The sound of the voice felt kinda familiar but still, you couldn’t recognize it or attribute any face to it as the hand firmly patted your cheek.You tried to move but you realized how much your body was paralyzed from the pain and the fear. The wet hand against your cheek slid down to your torso to prevent you from moving before discarding you from your top armor. The searing pain flashing through your head made you groan and hiss as you tried to calm down.

“Don’t move…You’re injured!”

Of course, you couldn’t really move like he meant to nor see his face well through your glossy half-lidded eyes but you could tell from his voice he felt impatient. A veil of blur was clouding your senses and you couldn’t grasp what was happening at the moment. What you felt was the searing pain, the dampness of your own skin, your labored breaths and the several tears trickling down your eyes and the wounds stinging like hell. You were dying.

“Amateurs…They were amateurs. Of course, they didn’t kill you.”

Your lips quivered slightly as your half-lidded eyes gradually tried to get accustomed to your surroundings but it was too light. Everything was too bright. Was he mentioning bandits? Did bandits attack you? Or some other creature?

“You were unconscious and they thought you were already dead. Of course, they would think that. Amateurs. You did great playing dead.”

Needless to say, your brain felt too mushy to even grasp nor remember anything but it seemed that man was talking to you as if he already knew you. A frown settled on your face and you couldn’t process to utter a word, the feeling felt too distant from your train of thoughts.

“__, look at me. Just look at me.”

Insisted the man less firmly but you could still not open your eyes nor remember what happened before. You felt like having slept for a long time with the pain as you slowly opened your eyes, a flash of searing pain crossing your head as you were now facing the stranger who studied your face for a brief moment before touching your gloved bloodied hands. You felt a surge of warmth through your body, easing somehow the pain. Your eyes quickly scanned the surroundings around as you shot him an interrogative look, plunging your eyes into his firm ones. The black haired male hold your confused glance for a while as you felt the pressure of his gloved fingers against your hand. For some reason, you couldn’t explain and jumped completely startled by his bluntness. You were feeling better and the wounds were not as painful as before. A mage? Lips parted, your glance laid one time on his face as you tried to process what was happening, slowly shaking your head as you told yourself that lazy way of talking felt somehow familiar.

”…What?…”

Before you could say anything else he uttered with a frown, his tone cold. The pressure of his gloved fingers against yours not helping the tremendous pounding of your heart against your chest.

“You shouldn’t have gone alone…Such a stupid decision. What will Kihyun think of it?”

Of course, you had no idea of what and who he was talking about, your head was hurting and his bluntness was putting you off. A worried frown settled on your features as you felt consciousness gradually leave your body, deep down panicking as his indifferent face faded progressively from your field of view.

***

You slowly woke up in a foreign room dimly lit by several candles on a nearest table. Realizing you were not in pain like before but completely dizzy, you let out a groan before bringing your hand to your forehead with a slight frown, your fingers touching some bandage as you sat up on the bed. Suddenly you freaked out, your head still dizzy as you looked around you and spot a man looking through the window. Your first instinct was to freeze and stay on your guards as you tried to process what you should do. Were you a prisoner? Was that man an ally or an enemy? The questions almost burnt the tip of your tongue but your instinct knew better not to utter a single word. For now.

“Do you feel better?”

Of course, you didn’t even check your bloodied bandaged chest under the white shirt you were wearing. All you could feel at the moment was that headache. You slowly shook your head, your eyes carefully detailing the man with the small stature and bright light brown hair. A frown settled on your face, your brain tried to process what you should say but everything was confusing and you couldn’t quite grasp every piece of information in the room. You quickly swallowed the lump in your throat, your voice dry as you tensed a bit at him, him slowly taking some steps towards you. Authoritative, elegant and charismatic were adjectives suiting his cold beauty.

“Not really…”

You cleared your throat, blinking before gazing at his chestnut bright hair, his piercing dark eyes settling into yours as he raised one hand to his face. Then you heard a clicking sound and jumped, turning your head to the entrance of the room where two guards kept the door. A frown of incomprehension settled on your features as the stranger went on, his aura imperious and intimidating.

“Thank god I sent Hyungwon…You disappeared for too long, and you lost consciousness after he woke you up. ”

He clenched his fists and you realized there was something you couldn’t read on his face. Was it anger? Frustration or relief? You couldn’t even tell as you hated how anxious you felt without forgetting your itchy throat. The way how that imperious young man acted didn’t ease the anxiousness gradually creeping up your limbs.

“I..I don’t remember anything. My head. It hurts like hell…How long?”

The young man slowly shook his head with disdain, an indifferent look on his face as he folded his arms over his chest, his cold piercing eyes holding yours, his tone cold but still bathing in sarcasm.

“I can’t believe it… I guess that stupid Hyungwon is still a rookie. What a shame to have him as a royal mage. Better get him replaced by someone actually skilled, and quick.”

Of course, you were confused and your body was still hurting. You shut your eyes as you felt his pale fingers on your shoulder and you had the instinct -a bit too late- to wrap your arms around yourself as one of the guards deep voice echoed in the room.

‘’Your Highness, the members of the councils are waiting for you.’’

The small man sighed before clenching his fists and turning to you, tilting his head upwards, his tone as indifferent and as cold as you first saw him. However, you couldn’t tell if he was being his own self or just feeling frustrated by the latest events.

‘’Look, Hyungwon will check up on you during my absence. Let’s hope you won’t do anything stupid in the meantime…’’

You frowned, pursing your lips and glaring at him from behind your lashes and watching him leave the room, the guards following him quietly and closing the door. Only silence was left with your questions and your doubts. He mentionned about a Hyungwon. Was it that mage you saw in that forest? With a small sigh, your eyes detailed the room and you deduced easily by the luxurious equipment it was a room from a castle. Your glance stopped at the shelves full of books for a while as you tried to remember what happened before that mage woke you up but for some reason, you couldn’t remember anything.

Fists clenched, you tried hard not to let panic overcome you but the fact you didn’t understand anything that had happened ever since made you feel worried. Was that Kihyun guy a prince or something? With such authoritative figure and presence, you would not be surprised to learn he would. Besides, the way how he was elegantly dressed joined on that idea. Surely a prince or a king… He seemed familiar to you and at the same time, you couldn’t really remember who he was or the link he had to you. He seemed to know you for sure and he made sure to tell your hopes laid on that Hyungwon mage’s hands.

You noticed a sword in a sheath laid on a table near the window and you blinked, trying to think of remembering anything about it but nothing came to mind. You slowly got up from the bed, almost stumbling from the dizziness you still felt and walked to the table. You looked through the window as your fingers carefully touched the leather sheath. The view led to a courtyard and you could definitely see the architecture of the castle you were in. Adrenaline was now coursing through your veins as you blinked, throat still aching as you looked around. The room was quiet and nice but apprehension was edging your mind. Will that mage be the help that “memory” problem? You didn’t see yourself waiting for him without doing anything like Kihyun advised to while being under that stress.

Another sigh crossed your lips when your fingers brushed against the leather material of a random book.


End file.
